This invention relates to bird perches feeders, and baths and in particular, to a combination bird perch, feeder, and bath which reduces the mess that results from birds feeding and bathing by using a reusable and/or replaceable pan.
It is known that birds have a tendency to play in their food when feeding. As a result, bird feed that is held in a container is pushed out of the container by the bird and drops to the floor below.
Birds also tend to eliminate waste while sitting on a perch. This results in bird waste dropping to the floor below. In addition, if the bird is wet for whatever reason, water will drip from the bird to the floor below.
In either of the three cases, the bird feed, the bird waste, or water is deposited on the floor below the perch. This results in a mess that must be cleaned up.
There is no known combination bird perch feeder, and bath available that can be used to minimize the amount of bird feed, the amount of bird waste, or the amount of water deposited below a bird perch. While there are some existing patents relating to bird perches and feeders, none of these patents address the problems solved by the present invention. In addition, none of these patents discuss the concept of using a container as a feeder and/or a bath.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,218,927, issued to Addams on Jun. 15, 1993, describes a portable and collapsible bird perch. This bird perch comprises a base, a pole supported by said base, and a perch supported by said pole. The perch does not include a catch pan for catching any bird feed, bird waste, or any other substance that may drop from the perch.
Another patent, U.S. Pat. No. 5.632,230, issued to Dornetta, describes an animal perch and method of construction. This animal perch consists of a camera tripod, a litter tray, a support post, a horizontal perch bar, and cups. The cups are attached to either end of a horizontal perch bar. The support post supports the perch bar. The camera tripod supports the support post. The litter tray passes over the support post and rests on top of the camera tripod. While this animal perch includes a litter tray, the positioning of the cups at either end of the horizontal perch bar results in the cups being placed at the edge of the litter tray. By placing the cups at the edge of the litter tray, some of the bird feed spilling out of the cup does not land on the litter tray and falls to the ground below.
Another patent, U.S. Pat. No. 5,711,247, issued to Henshaw, on Jan. 27, 1998, described a bird feed recycler. This patent teaches an apparatus which can be used to separate bird feed and bird feces so that the bird feed can be reused. This invention cannot be used as a birdbath. In addition, this invention does not provide a reusable litter tray.
What is needed then, is a combination bird perch, feeder, and bath that allows a variety of different size birds to feed and bathe while resting or sitting on a perch bar and minimizes the mess resulting from such activity.